But You, You're Okay
by LightPrevails
Summary: A cute fanfic of Aang when he was back in the Southern Air Temple. What happens when he visits the Eastern Air Temple? R


Authors note: I know this one chap fanfic sounds weird but it is kind of cute. Aang is eight years old if you wanted to know. I hope you enjoy the fluff.

**You're Okay**

"Come on Appa, stop it! You're getting me all…slobbery."

The airbender moaned but the bison licked on. But Aang wasn't upset. To tell the truth he quite enjoyed the constant feeling of Appa's tongue against his face.

"Alright boy, settle down now. I don't want to get in trouble with Monk Gyasto."

"Get in trouble with what again, Aang?"

The airbender made a cheesy smile as the monk walked up to him.

"Oh nothing, I was just trying to teach my new flying bison the rules."

"Now isn't that nice of you?"

"Actually Monk Gyasto, I was thinking courageous.

The monk laughed heartily at the young boy who grinned, not even noticing a thing.

"Well I'll see you later," Aang interrupted through the elders chuckles; "Appa and I have a lot to do today!"

"Not so fast Aang, you and I have a special delivery to make to the Eastern Air Temple."

"You mean…"

"Yes, we are making a special delivery to the women and girls there. They have become quite low on food supplies and you and I are going to be the people to help."

"But Monk Gyasto, I don't like girls."

"Aang, you don't have to like girls to help them."

The airbender sighed as he and Appa boarded on to the grown bison with Monk Gyasto.

"Doesn't seem any different…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh Monk Gyasto, you don't know how happy I am to see you. The girls have been complaining lately on the food rations. I can honestly say I agree."

"Well we are so happy to be here."

Angostura, one of the elders of the temple, helped contrast a timely fashion to unload the food, all the time talking to Monk Gyasto. Aang, as the young boy he was, soon grew bored of watching people unload food and left the scene.

"They already told me they don't want my help so oh well," he said as he motioned for Appa, "Come on, lets go and check out this temple."

Aang started by checking out the high rooms and then the low rooms, all the time getting looks from the passing girls.

"Appa, I can't wait to get back to the Southern Air Temple. This place is weird. Everybody keeps laughing at me."

"That's because you're in girl temple, dummy."

Aang turned around to see a couple of girls, all looking of but eleven years old.

"Yeah, this is our temple," another one boasted.

"But Monk Gyasto says-"

"Look, just go away, loser. We don't want you here."

Aang tried to speak up again but all the girls were laughing so loud it wouldn't even matter. The saddened airbender left with his bison close to his side. When he had finally exited to the outside of the temple he got the courage to talk again.

"I knew this was why I hated this place. Everybody is so mean. I bet it's because their all girls."

Appa grunted, which Aang took as agreement to his problem.

"I can't wait to get out of here," he started up again, "Once I get away from all these girls, we'll be able to be happy again."

"You can be happy here, you know?"

Aang groaned as he spun around, he was in no surprise at all to see another girl.

"Hi, my name is Yamari."

"Aang."

"What's an Aang?" she asked as she rushed up to his side.

"It's my name…" he muttered.

"Oh…what's his name?

"Appa."

"You must like "a" names, huh?"

The airbender rolled his eyes as the little girl smiled.

"I have a lemur. Her name is Yuma. I like "y" names."

"Hmm…"

"Do you like to talk?"

"No, at least not here."

"Why not?"

"Because, there are too many girls," he remarked.

"There is? I thought the amount was just right. There is probably just the right boy amount at your temple."

"I guess so…I never thought of it that way. How old are you?"

"I'm seven. How old are you?"

"I'm eight…I'm older than you."

"I know how to count."

Aang smiled at the little girl now. Her attitude was much different than all the other girls he had met.

"So have you ever flown on a flying bison?" he asked in an excited tone.

"No…the lady in the garden says I can't, not until I can learn how to be "responsible", whatever that is."

"I think I know. It means you have to know how to hop on one foot."

"I know how to do that!"

Yamari grinned broadly as she hopped easily on one foot and then the other.

"It looks like your responsible enough, Yamari," Aang stated as he readied Appa for the air, "Sit right next to me and you'll be okay."

The little girl gulped as she put her hands around Aang.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed as the bison lifted off into the sky.

"It's okay Yamari, you'll be fine," Aang called.

"Alright," she said, gradually finding herself comfortable.

The two stayed in flight for a long time, both cheerful and content. Yamari would point out the places she would go to below and Aang would acknowledge it.

"That's were we study the way of airbending. Do you see it?"

"Yeah, I sure do."

This went on much longer until the bison finally grew tired of the two children. When Appa had returned to the ground Aang and Yamari jumped off, excited as ever.

"That was the best ride ever!" she exclaimed.

"I know did you see how high we were?" he asked.

"Oh yeah…Hey Aang?"

"Hmm?" he replied, still imagining himself high above.

"So do you like girls now?"

The airbender stopped suddenly and made a frown.

"Eww…no way. "But you…you're okay."

The eight year old smiled happily as Monk Gyasto called in the distance.

"Aang, it's time to go!"

"Okay! Well it was fun, Yamari."

"Yeah, come back next time."

"I sure will! Tell your lemur I said hi."

"I sure will!"

The airbender ran to the monk, smiling back at the little girl the entire time. Aang didn't like girls anymore than he had when he had come. But he knew he had made a friend he would never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors note: Just cute kid stuff. This was my first attempt on someone made up with Aang so please don't flame. But please do review.


End file.
